


Five Years and a Day

by jedicaro



Category: Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedicaro/pseuds/jedicaro
Summary: Alex is a hopeless romantic, and Maggie forgot about their anniversary.  Short and fluffy! (This gift is for tiredgayz! Hope you enjoy this fluffy fic.)





	Five Years and a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiredgayz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiredgayz).



She was late for work…

Maggie Sawyer was never late, but Alex Danvers had other ideas this morning. After five years of marriage, she was still a sucker for her wife’s little games. 

**_“Just a quick kiss,” Alex whined while pulling Maggie closer to her._ **

****

**_“I know what happens when you ask for ‘just a quick kiss,’ Alex.”_ **

And of course, that quick kiss turned into not so quick morning sex. Maggie’s recollection of that morning was interrupted by a small voice coming from their garage.

“MOM! We are late!” she heard her daughter say.

“Jammie Danvers-Sawyer, don’t use that tone on me!”, Maggie smiled while grabbing her to-go coffee mug and her daughter’s lunch box.

“Pero (But) mom!” Jamie whined.

Maggie smiled, “Pero nada (But Nothing), get in the car young lady.”

Once she was settled in the car, Maggie found a sticky note on the dashboard. She recognized it as Alex’s handwriting:

_‘I like your smile,_

_I like your vibe,_

_I like your style,_

_But that’s not why I love you…’_

Maggie tried to hide her smile while putting the note inside one of her pockets. Alex always the romantic, and she loved every bit of it. She looked back towards her daughter and saw her smiling at her, knowingly.

“What?” Maggie asked.

“Is mom being romantic again?” Jamie asked, drinking juice from her small to-go cup.

“Maybe, but that’s adult stuff you shouldn’t be concerned about.”

“But, does that mean that you two will be K-I-S-S-I-N-G?”, her daughter asked with a wide grin.

“Jamie…”

“I can’t wait for my first kiss,” Jamie started jumping up and down the back seat.

“Young lady, sit down and buckle up. And you’ll have to wait until you’re forty to kiss anyone”, Maggie said, turning on the car.

“Forty? But you and mom aren’t forty…”

Maggie laughed, “Rules are different for you.”

* * *

Maggie Sawyer walked towards her office, trying her best not to be detected by her Captain.

“Sergeant Sawyer, you are late,” she heard him say from his office.

“I know,” Maggie made her way towards him, “Anything happened while I was taking my sweet ass time to get here?”

“Don’t be a smart ass, Sawyer,” her Captain smiled, “But you do have some flowers waiting patiently for you at your office. Is today a special day?”

Maggie thought about that for a bit, “Not really, I think.”

The Captain smiled, “Well, then go smell the flowers and finish yesterday’s reports. Need them on my desk by close of business today.”

“Yes, Sir”

Maggie walked towards her office and saw the roses on her desk. She closed the door, taking the card:

_‘I like the way; you’re such a star_

_But that’s not why I love you.’_

Maggie smiled, storing the card away in her pocket. For some reason, she felt she forgot something important.

* * *

When she thought her day was over and she could be on her way to pick up her girls, a call came in on an Alien murder case. She made a quick call to Kara, asking her to get Jamie from school and take her for the night.

On the way to the crime scene, she texted Alex to let her know Kara will have their daughter tonight. But her wife did not text back, probably on a case as well.

“Sergeant Sawyer, glad you could join us,” Agent Vazquez said while instructing her team to search the perimeter. “We haven’t touched the body yet; we’ve only worked the perimeter areas. Left that honor for you and your team.”

Maggie smiled, “Always so thoughtful. I knew there was a reason I love you so much.”

Vazquez walked towards Maggie and gave her a long hug, “Don’t say that out loud, my friend. Your wife knows a bunch of places where to bury my body and never be found.”

“I know,” Maggie smiled, looking at the crime scene, “So what do we have here?”

“Multiple stab wounds, boring stuff,” Vazquez said, “You guys should be out of here in no time. Alex and her team just finished securing the area. Too bad you two will be too exhausted to celebrate your anniversary. Five years, right?”

Maggie closed her eyes. Of course, she forgot their anniversary: the cute notes, the flowers, the morning sex with extra rounds…it all made sense now.

“Before I forget, Alex told me to give you this,” Vazquez gave Maggie a small envelope.

“Thank you,” Maggie walked away while opening it, finding another note.

_‘You’re beautiful,_

_I’m sure you know,_

_That the reason I love you is you._

_Happy Fifth Anniversary, mi Amor (my love)’_

Maggie couldn’t stop smiling and a huge need to see her wife came over her. She searched the scene for her and saw Alex talking to her team.

“Detective Simmons, gather all the evidence from the scene and tag them for transport. We can complete the reports in the morning. I need to take care of something,”, Maggie said, making her way towards her wife.

Alex saw her approaching and gave her a small smile. She instructed her team to go back to the perimeter to continue security.

“Hi,” Alex said with a huge smile.

“Did I married a hopeless romantic?” Maggie teased, stopping inches from her wife.

“Maybe?” Alex reached for her wife’s hand and gently pulled Maggie with her, walking towards the perimeter.

“Where are you taking me, Mrs. Sawyer?”

“It’s a surprise, Mrs. Danvers.”

They kept walking until they reached an opening, a small lake coming to view.

“It’s not super romantic, but it’s the best I can do during this crazy and hectic week,” Alex said, turning towards her wife, “I promise, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Well, I think it’s perfect,” the Latina smiled widely, full dimples on display. “And at least you remembered our anniversary because I always tend to forget.”

“I know. You’re such an old lady”, Alex pulled Maggie in a tight hug, kissing her forehead, “Always forgetting things.”

“And you are a huge Avril Lavigne fan,” Maggie teased, “I recognized those little notes. Those are lyrics from the ‘I love you’ song.”

Alex looked down, “Hey, I’m a skater girl.”

Maggie kissed her lightly on the lips, “Talking about girls; your daughter said she couldn’t wait for her first kiss.”

Alex opened her eyes widely, “She what?! Not until she’s fifty!”

“Honey, we have to negotiate that age. I told her forty this morning,”, Maggie teased.

“Fine. We can agree with forty-five”, Alex gave her wife another kiss, “If she complains, it will be fifty.”

Maggie laughed, “Five years married and still bossy.”

Alex looked at her watch, “More like five years and a day, Mrs. Danvers. It’s past midnight.”

Maggie caressed her wife’s cheek, “You know, Jamie is staying at Kara’s, and we have the house all to ourselves”

“That means we don’t have to play the ‘did she caught us?’ game”, Alex smiled, “And I can ravage you anywhere in the house.”

“Alex, Gertrude is still at the house. You know I don’t like the dog watching us.”

“Fine, then we can lock Gertrude in the garage,” Alex teased, getting gently slapped on the ass by Maggie.

“Don’t be mean. We can stick to our bedroom.”

“Fine, we can destroy our bedroom.”

“Alex!”


End file.
